Pups Meet Captain Underpants
by Elias Vincent
Summary: When Koda accidentally takes the wrong train while on his way to visit his parents in California he ends up in Piqua, Ohio where he meets George, Harold & Captain Underpants. Mr Wentworth is discovered having broken out of jail leading Koda's family & friends to come to his aid. Will they be able to apprehend Mr Wentworth? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Supernova2015)


**PUPS MEET CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS**

 **A COLLAB BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & SUPERNOVA2015 **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S**

It was a beautiful day in Piqua, Ohio. At the train station many people were either getting on or off the different train lines. Somehow Koda had ended up in Piqua having taken the wrong train. He was supposed to be heading to California, but his mistake led him to Piqua instead. He had called Ryder telling him about what had happened.

"Until I can find the right train I'm stuck in Piqua. What do I do?" asked Koda.

"I'd suggest waiting at the train station for the next train to California. That's the best thing to do" said Ryder.

"Maybe if I…" said Koda as he suddenly noticed people staring at him.

"I'll call you back Ryder' said Koda.

"OK. Good luck" said Ryder as Koda hung up trying to think about what to do or say. Everyone continued staring at him.

"Hi" said Koda.

"Did that wolf just talk?" asked a man.

"Yes, I think so" said a woman.

"I didn't even know that was possible" said a boy.

"Maybe he's a special dog who knows how to talk unlike other canines" said a girl as everyone began talking amongst themselves. Koda took the opportunity to run off. As he left the train station he spotted a comic lying on the ground.

"Captain Underpants & The Attack Of The Stuck-On-Hold Woman" said Koda as he read the cover. He then heard 2 boys talking.

"This is the last place I saw the comic Harold" said the 1ST boy.

"We've searched everywhere George. Besides we have heaps of other ideas anyway" said the 2ND boy.

"I know. It's just disappointing that the other kids won't be able to read about Captain Underpants' adventure fighting the Stuck-On-Hold woman" said George as Koda looked at him & Harold.

"This must be what they're looking for" said Koda as he picked the comic up in his mouth & walked over to George & Harold. They heard him woof just as they prepared to head home. That's when they saw Koda with their comic.

"Is that our comic?" asked George.

"I think it is" said Harold as Koda handed the comic over.

"It is our comic" said George.

"Thanks" said Harold.

"You're welcome" said Koda.

"Did he just talk?" asked George.

"I think so" said Harold.

"You're right. I can talk. Since I figure I can trust you 2 I'm fine with you knowing about it. I'm Koda. What are your names?" asked Koda.

"I'm George" said George.

"I'm Harold. Where are you from?" asked Harold.

"Adventure Bay. I was on my way to California to visit my parents, but I got on the wrong train & ended up here" said Koda.

"I think we learned something about Adventure Bay didn't we Harold?" asked George.

"That's where the PAW Patrol & the child star Elias Vincent lives" said Harold.

"Correct. I'm Ryder's adopted brother. I accidentally turned into a wolf because of an experiment gone wrong to cure my leukemia" said Koda.

"I think I remember that" said George.

"Me too. It was big news everywhere" said Harold.

"I need a place to stay for a bit. Do you have any ideas?" asked Koda.

Almost immediately George & Harold thought of the perfect place.

"What about the treehouse?" asked George.

"Perfect" said Harold.

"You have a treehouse? Sweet" said Koda.

"It's our main hangout" said George.

"Let's go" said Harold as George, himself & Koda headed to the treehouse. Koda was amazed at what he saw when they arrived.

"Welcome to Treehouse Comix Inc Koda" said George.

"Is that the name of a company you run?" asked Koda.

"Kind of. We sell comics to our classmates from here. If we try selling them at school our principal confiscates them" said Harold.

"Cool. Looks like you 2 have your future careers set" said Koda.

"I guess you can say that" said George as Koda realised something.

"Is it true that your principal is mean?" asked Koda.

"Yes. Our principal & almost all the teachers at school are jerks" said George.

"We prank them all the time. It's always lots of fun" said Harold.

"I love a good prank" said Koda.

"Once we rearranged the school sign" said George.

"It was meant to say "Sewage Plant Field Trips Are Today but we rearranged it to Come See My Hairy Armpits" said Harold as George & himself laughed. Koda also laughed.

"That's funny" said Koda.

"Mr Krupp couldn't prove that we did it either" said George.

"Ever since we started school we've been playing all kinds of pranks" said Harold as George & himself began telling Koda about all the pranks they played. Koda was impressed by what he was told.

"Wow that's a lot of pranks" said Koda.

"Soon we'll break a world record" said George.

"Our pranks will go down in history" said Harold.

"I bet some of them were hard to pull off" said Koda.

"Dangerous as well. Remember the 1 with the tiger Harold?" asked George.

"That was crazy" said Harold.

"Nobody got seriously hurt or killed, did they?" asked Koda.

"No. Our pranks are always harmless" said George.

"Once we actually got caught" said Harold.

"How?" asked Koda.

"Our classmate Melvin used a nanny cam to record us" said George.

"Our principal threatened to put us in separate classes & when we attempted to stop that from happening we created Captain Underpants" said Harold.

"Looks like you 2 like going to extreme lengths to get things done" said Koda.

"We sure do" said George.

"We do anything we have to" said Harold.

"OK. Anyways how did you create Captain Underpants?" asked Koda.

"We used this" said George as he showed Koda a ring.

"You used a ring?" asked Koda.

"It's not just any ring. Forged from the molten plastic of Shandong, China in the lowest floor of the darkest basement where only toy prizes dare to be made. It's the most powerful item ever to be found in a box of Frosted Sugar Doodles: The Hypno Ring" said Harold.

"So, you basically hypnotised your principal?" asked Koda.

"Correct" said George.

"At 1ST we were surprised that it actually worked" said Harold.

"I think anyone would be surprised" said Koda.

"After a lot of difficulties Mr Krupp put us in separate classes" said George.

"Are you serious?" asked Koda.

"Yes" said Harold as George & himself nodded.

"Why would he do that? Other than playing pranks you did nothing wrong. It doesn't make any sense" said Koda.

"He wanted to destroy our friendship" said George as silence filled the treehouse.

"So, you're telling me he separated you 2 to destroy your friendship?" asked Koda.

"Correct" said Harold as George & himself nodded.

"How dare he. That man has lost his mind' said Koda.

"I'll say. That's how sadistic he is" said George.

"It sucks that we're not in the same class anymore" said Harold.

"My brother & his friends once had a sadistic substitute teacher called Mr Wentworth who gave them detention for ridiculous reasons & treated them poorly. After they played a series of pranks on him he lashed out & held Elias off the ground & against the wall while yelling obscene language at him. Principal Summers caught Mr Wentworth & fired him for his behaviour. Looks like you're experiencing similar issues" said Koda.

"Mr Krupp isn't like that anymore" said George.

"He changed after we played a special prank on him & his love interest" said Harold.

"Are you talking about the Prank For Good?" asked Koda.

"How do you know about that?" asked George in a shocked voice.

"It's the rarest type of prank. It's actually an act of kindness disguised as a prank" said Koda.

"I'm surprised you knew that" said Harold.

"I'm a bit of a prankster myself" said Koda.

"Nice" said George.

"What pranks have you played?" asked Harold.

"1 time in California I tricked the neighbourhood pups into thinking the alleyway was haunted because I was fed up with them bullying me over my intelligence" said Koda.

"Serves them right. Bullying's not a major problem at our school" said George.

"That's good. Bullying isn't cool" said Harold.

"No, it isn't" said Koda as he made a realisation.

"Didn't you say that all your teachers are jerks?" asked Koda.

"Pretty much" said George.

"It's the main reason we prank them" said Harold.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Koda as he noticed some comics lying in a corner.

"The fact that you made these comics all by yourselves is amazing" said Koda.

"We're actually about to make a new comic. Want to help?" asked George.

"The next train to California doesn't leave for another 3 hours so I don't see why not" said Koda as George, Harold & himself began working on a new comic. Unfortunately, George & Harold couldn't think of any new ideas with George even throwing 1 of his notebooks out the window in frustration. He nearly hit Koda by doing so.

"Careful George. I only have 1 head" said Koda as George scratched his head in frustration.

"Sorry Koda. I seem to be blanking on new ideas" said George.

"Me either. It's probably because we're in different classes" said Harold.

"How about we make a comic about a sadistic teacher that puts his students through various toilet related torture methods?" asked Koda as George & Harold gave him a deadpan look.

"Seriously?" asked George.

"So far that's all I can think of. Wait I know" said Koda.

"What is it Koda?" asked Harold.

"I have an idea. Ruff grab claw" said Koda as a claw like device emerged from his pup pack. He used it to start drawing with a black marker. Once he finished he showed George & Harold his idea.

"Your next comic can be Captain Underpants Meets Apollo The Super Pup" said Koda as George took the comic & looked at it before turning to Harold.

"Do you think it has a nice ring to it?" asked Koda.

"Isn't that a cartoon your little sister watches Harold?" asked George.

"I think so" said Harold.

"Ryder & my friends watch Apollo The Super Pup all the time. Rubble likes dressing up as him" said Koda.

"That's cute" said George.

"Sounds like he's Apollo's #1 fan" said Harold.

"He probably is" said Koda.

"Thanks for giving us inspiration for our next comic" said George.

"Let's get to work" said Harold as George, himself & Koda began working on the comic. Koda filled in everything that George & Harold needed to know about Apollo with George writing down what happened & Harold drawing the situation. They finished close to sunset with their comic named "Captain Underpants Meets Apollo The Super Pup".

"Your drawings get better every issue Mr Hutchins" said George.

"Your words inspire greatness Mr Beard. Now for the finishing touch" said Harold as he wrote something on the cover. Koda read it & was surprised at what it said.

"Based on an idea by Koda Shepherd" said Koda as he looked at George & Harold in shock.

"You're actually giving me credit?" asked Koda in a shocked voice.

"The story was your idea" said George.

"We couldn't have done it without you" said Harold.

"That's true. Thanks. What's the time now?" asked Koda as he noticed that the sun was setting.

"Oh no. The train to California will be here soon" said Koda.

"We better get going" said George as he grabbed a leash & attached it to Koda.

"What's with the leash?" asked Koda.

"If people think you're our pet they'll feel less scared & suspicious about you. The last thing we need is for the whole town to erupt in a panic" said Harold.

"Good point. Let's go" said Koda as George, Harold & himself headed to the train station. They held idle conversation along the way.

"So, Mr Krupp became nice to you after the Prank For Good?" asked Koda.

"Not exactly. He had a change of heart" said George.

"He even gave our comics back" said Harold.

"I have a feeling he retrieved them from the trash" said Koda.

"Apparently he read them" said George.

"Really?" asked Koda as George & Harold nodded.

"Even though he thinks they're implausible, juvenile & over-reliant on toilet humour he still thought they were funny" said Harold.

"I guess Mr Krupp does have a heart after all" said Koda as he bumped into someone's leg. It was Mr Krupp. With him was the school lunch lady Edith.

"What a cute pup Benny" said Edith as she petted Koda. Koda barked in excitement. Mr Krupp smiled softly.

"He sure is Edith" said Mr Krupp as he noticed George & Harold.

"Hi boys. What are you up to?" asked Mr Krupp.

"Not much" said George.

"We're taking this pup to the train station. His owner left him behind at some point, so we figured we'd try to find them" said Harold.

"I thought you were only good at playing pranks. I guess that's something new I learnt today" said Mr Krupp as he noticed Koda's pup tag. He looked at it curiously.

"This tag only has a symbol on it & no name. Did you name him yourselves?" asked Mr Krupp.

"He wrote his name in the dirt" said George.

"His name's Koda" said Harold.

"I never would've expected you to reunite a lost wolf pup with their owner. Good job" said Mr Krupp.

"Thanks Mr Krupp" said George.

"You're welcome" said Mr Krupp as he checked his watch.

"Oh my, time flies fast" said Mr Krupp.

"What's wrong Benny?" asked Edith.

"We must go Edith" said Mr Krupp as Edith checked his watch.

"Our date. I almost forgot" said Edith.

"We must go boys. See you at school on Monday. I hope you find Koda's owner" said Mr Krupp.

"We will. Bye" said Harold as Edith & Mr Krupp headed off for their date which was dinner at a fancy restaurant. As soon as they left Koda looked at George & Harold curiously.

"Was that your principal?" asked Koda.

"Correct. The woman with him was his girlfriend/our school lunch lady Edith" said George.

"They're a match made in heaven" said Harold.

"I have a feline girlfriend named Cali. Even though she can't talk she's the cutest cat I've ever met" said Koda as George & Harold looked at him in surprise.

"You're in love with a cat?" asked George.

"How ironic" said Harold.

"We're madly in love. Every moment I spend with her is special" said Koda.

"I suppose we're all crazy in our own way" said George.

"We sure are. I can smell the trains" said Koda as he detected the scent of trains in the air.

"Let's keep going" said Harold as George, himself & Koda continued walking to the train station. Suddenly Koda froze.

"It can't be" said Koda.

"What's wrong?" asked George.

"What can you see?" asked Harold.

"Hide around the corner" said Koda as George, Harold & himself hid out of sight from what Koda saw.

"Are you OK Koda?" asked George.

"Why are we hiding?" asked Harold.

"I just saw Lazlo Wentworth. He's a former employee of my parents' company & the sadistic substitute my brother & his friends had. I'm not sure how he got here" said Koda.

"What do you mean?" asked George.

"He received 10 years in jail the last time I saw him" said Koda.

"He went to jail?" asked Harold.

"Thanks to me, my brother & our friends" said Koda.

"What happened?" asked George.

"He & his son Oliver tried to exact revenge on us over what happened in the past. He kidnapped some of our family & friends & even attempted to kill some of them. After they were caught Mr Wentworth went to jail while Oliver was given community service & redeemed himself. I don't know how Lazlo escaped from jail. I better call Ryder" said Koda as he called Ryder.

"Hi Koda" said Ryder.

"I have bad news. This might sound hard to believe but I just saw Mr Wentworth in Piqua. I don't know how he escaped jail" said Koda.

"WHAT?" cried Ryder.

"It's lucky he hasn't seen me. Make sure you let the others know" said Koda.

"I will. Thanks for the heads up. See you later" said Ryder as he hung up. He then called everyone that was involved in Lazlo's revenge plan & let them know that Mr Wentworth had escaped.

"What do we do now Ryder?" asked Chase.

"I don't know what Mr Wentworth will do to Koda if he finds him" said Marshall.

"We must go to Piqua & stop Mr Wentworth. Everyone else will be here soon" said Ryder as he waited. Soon Angel, Elias, Ella, Ethan, Harry, Kelly, Susie, Terry, Carlana, Everest, Jake, Carlos, Tracker, Ace, Danny, Katie, Cali, Captain Turbot, Francois, Nikita, Principal Summers, Betty & Oliver arrived at the Lookout.

"As you all know Mr Wentworth escaped from jail & is in Piqua, Ohio. Koda ended up there after accidentally taking the wrong train. We must go to Piqua & stop Mr Wentworth causing harm to anyone" said Ryder.

"He's dead meat if he hurts Koda" said Elias.

"Let's go. The sooner Lazlo returns to jail the better" said Betty as everyone boarded the Air Patroller & flew to Piqua. Meanwhile Mr Wentworth looked around for Koda.

"Come out from wherever you're hiding Koda" said Mr Wentworth as George, Harold & Koda remained hidden.

"I don't get it. How did he know that I was here?" asked Koda.

"He must've been tipped off" said George.

"Who would…" said Harold as George & himself suddenly realised the snitch.

"Melvin Sneedley" said George & Harold in an annoyed voice.

"Is he really that bad?" asked Koda.

"He's worse than bad" said George.

"He's the school snitch" said Harold.

"That'd explain why you got sent to Mr Krupp's office for your pranks" said Koda.

"I don't know why he'd do this" said George.

"I bet it's an act of revenge against us" said Harold.

"We'll make him regret ever dobbing anyone in" said Koda.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the smartest kid turned wolf pup Koda Shepherd" said Melvin as he appeared from behind.

"You know who I am?" asked Koda.

"Mostly due to your reputation. You have some nerve messing with Mr Wentworth" said Melvin.

"He got what he deserved. Did you tip him off?" asked Koda.

"Does it matter if I did?" asked Melvin.

"Yes. He was in jail for a reason" said Koda which shocked Melvin.

"Was he in jail?" asked Melvin.

"Yes. He kidnapped & attempted to kill some of my friends. He shouldn't be roaming the streets. You made a big mistake Melvin" said Koda as Melvin realised the consequences of his actions.

"Oh no" said Melvin.

"Indeed. Luckily my family & friends are on their way to deal with him. You better get out of her if you know what's good for you Melvin" said Koda.

"You don't have to tell me twice" said Melvin as he left.

"How long will it be until your family & friends get here?" asked George.

"They shouldn't be too long" said Koda.

"I can't wait to meet them" said Harold as they heard an aircraft above them. It was the Air Patroller. When Mr Wentworth saw it, he panicked.

"Crap. I need to get out of here" said Mr Wentworth as he went to hide. Suddenly he tripped & fell right in front of Koda.

"Going somewhere?" asked Koda in a stern voice.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Melvin led me right to you" said Mr Wentworth.

"You're not going to get away that easily. We'll make sure you return to jail" said Koda.

"Good luck with that. Catch me if you can" said Mr Wentworth as he got up & ran off to avoid being seen by the others.

"What an idiot. His luck will eventually run out" said Koda.

"Look up in the sky" said a man as George, Harold & Koda gazed upwards.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Koda.

"It sure is, Koda" said George.

"It's a bird" said a woman.

"It's a plane" said a boy.

"It's an egg salad sandwich" said a girl.

"No, it's the greatest superhero ever" said Koda.

"CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS" cried George & Harold as Captain Underpants landed in front of them & Koda.

"TRA-LA-LA" cried Captain Underpants as Koda gasped in amazement.

"Is it really you Captain Underpants?" asked Koda as everything went quiet.

"Underpants, check, Captain, check, It's me alright" said Captain Underpants.

"This is cool" said Koda.

"I see you met my sidekicks" said Captain Underpants.

"Are you his sidekicks?" asked Koda.

"Yes" said George.

"When trouble is afoot we do what we can to help" said Harold.

"My brother & his friends will be excited when they see this" said Koda as the Air Patroller landed nearby.

"See that guy over there? He's evil. Can you make sure he doesn't get away?" asked Koda.

"Will do. TRA-LA-LA" cried Captain Underpants as he flew after Mr Wentworth.

"Ready to meet my family & friends?" asked Koda.

"Absolutely" said George.

"I'm so excited" said Harold as everyone disembarked from the Air Patroller.

"Hi Koda" said Ryder.

"Hi Ryder" said Koda.

"Nice to meet you. I'm George" said George.

"I'm Harold" said Harold as everyone introduced themselves.

"I can't believe we just met Elias, the PAW Patrol & their families & friends" said George.

"It's a dream come true" said Harold.

"Looks like we just met 2 new fans" said Elias as Captain Underpants returned carrying Mr Wentworth who was tied up.

"Well done Captain Underpants" said Koda.

"He was the easiest villain I ever defeated" said Captain Underpants.

"I'll say. It took longer than that to beat him last time" said Elias.

"Dad please save yourself the trouble & serve your sentence. Escaping is only making things harder on yourself" said Oliver.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM KODA?" yelled Mr Wentworth in a furious voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Koda.

"YOU BRAINWASHED MY SON" yelled Mr Wentworth.

"Actually, he helped me see the light. Dad you're nothing more than a bitter, revenge obsessed maniac who can't let go of a grudge. If you continue living like this you'll end up as a bitter, lonely & miserable old man. Your future will be dark if you don't get your act together" said Oliver.

"He's right Lazlo. Is it worth it going to jail over a grudge you've held for many years? I hope you learn something from this & start making better choices" said Betty.

"I've had enough of you Lazlo. Ruff taser" said Koda as a taser appeared from his pup pack. He proceeded to taser Mr Wentworth which knocked him unconscious.

"That should do it" said Koda.

"That was awesome" said George.

"He just got a shocking dose of karma" said Harold.

"He sure did" said Koda.

"Who's that anyways Koda?" asked Chase.

"Everyone this is Captain Underpants" said Koda.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Captain Underpants.

"This is the most bizarre superhero I've ever met" said Chase.

"Next thing you know we'll end up meeting Apollo" said Rubble.

"That'd be funny" said Koda as he suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Ryder since this whole incident with Mr Wentworth has likely made me miss the train can you fly me to California in the Air Patroller?" asked Koda.

"That's fine with me" said Ryder.

"Can we go with you?" asked George.

"It'd be awesome to tag along & get to know you all better" said Harold.

"OK. Thanks for helping us out Captain Underpants. I'll never forget you' said Koda.

"I might not know you very well, but I won't forget you either. Time to fly. Farewell" said Captain Underpants.

"Bye" said Koda as Captain Underpants flew off.

"Let's go guys" said Koda as everyone boarded the Air Patroller & headed to California.

"I can't wait to meet your parents Ryder. I've always wondered what they're like" said Elias.

"You'll all love them. They'll love you all too" said Ryder.

"This is exciting. I've never been to California before" said Kelly.

"I think only Koda & Ryder have since they used to live there" said Angel.

"What city/town do your parents live in?" asked Elias.

"Los Angeles" said Koda as everyone dropped their jaws in surprise.

"No way" said Elias.

"Koda's not joking" said Ryder.

"When my parents got a job promotion we were initially meant to move to LA causing Angel & myself to run away from home. We were found less than 24 hours later. After that their boss called them & told us we no longer had to move. That unfortunately led to me bullying Alex & his friends because I felt like I didn't get enough time with my parents but I'm glad I made amends with everyone afterwards" said Elias.

"We'd never not have time to spend with you. The reason we don't have that much time together is because we're busy with work & you're busy with school, your career in the entertainment industry & the time you spend with your friends" said Ella.

"At the end of the day everything we do is to help you. We always work hard to provide all your needs" said Ethan.

"I couldn't survive without you. I'm glad you 2 are such great parents" said Elias as he gave Ella & Ethan a hug. Soon everyone arrived in LA.

"The oversized mansion by the beach is where our parents live" said Koda.

"It's as beautiful as my mansion" said Elias.

"It sure is" said Kelly.

"The inside is just as beautiful" said Koda.

"It's been a while since I came here" said Ryder as the Air Patroller landed out the front. Everyone disembarked & went up to the front door where Ryder knocked. Isaac answered the door almost immediately.

"Koda, Ryder what a lovely surprise. Rita Koda's here" said Isaac as Rita appeared.

"Hi boys. Good to see you again" said Rita.

"Good to see you too" said Ryder.

"Sorry about my late arrival. I took the wrong train & ended up in Ohio" said Koda.

"We're just glad that you're OK" said Isaac.

"Nice to meet you all" said Rita as everyone introduced themselves. Elias stepped forward & shook Isaac & Rita's hands.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you both. Ryder's 1 of the best people I've ever met. You've raised him into a beautiful human being" said Elias.

"I'm glad you think so" said Isaac.

"Me too. It's nice to meet any of Ryder's friends. Anyways let's get you inside Koda. You must be exhausted" said Rita.

"I sure am mum. See you in 2 weeks Ryder. I hope the PAW Patrol won't have any problems with me away" said Koda.

"We'll be fine. Enjoy your stay" said Ryder.

"See you later. It was nice meeting you all" said Isaac.

"Bye" said Rita as everyone got back in the Air Patroller. They flew back to Ohio to drop off George & Harold. Meanwhile Mr Wentworth was sent back to jail where his cellmates chewed him out about his escape.

"I told you breaking out was a bad idea" said the 1ST inmate.

"The truth's not overrated Lazlo. Get it through your head" said the 2ND inmate.

"If I were you I would've just let it all go" said the 3RD inmate.

"At least I actually tried to break out" said Mr Wentworth.

"Obviously you didn't do a very good job" said the 1ST inmate.

"You're 1 of the most thick-headed people I've ever met" said the 2ND inmate.

"It's unlikely you'll ever escape & not get caught again. You might as well get used to prison life" said the 3RD inmate.

"I'll show you. 1 day I'll get my revenge on Koda & Ryder Shepherd" said Mr Wentworth.

"I doubt it" said the 1ST inmate.

"Let it go Lazlo" said the 2ND inmate.

"The longer you hold a grudge the more humiliation you're subjecting yourself to" said the 3RD inmate as Mr Wentworth began to realise how useless it was to attempt revenge.

"Who am I kidding? I'm being a fool" said Mr Wentworth as he sighed sadly.

"Looks like he finally came to his senses" said the 1ST inmate.

"He had to eventually" said the 2ND inmate.

"I didn't expect it to be this soon" said the 3RD inmate.

"You 3 are right. I only thought about myself. It's lucky my wife didn't divorce me because of what I did. My son probably hates me now for what I did to him" said Mr Wentworth.

"It's not too late to make amends" said the 1ST inmate.

"Even though you'll be in here for a while you don't have to wait that long to make peace with them" said the 2ND inmate.

"I'm sure they'll visit you every chance you get. You might even get parole for good behaviour" said the 3RD inmate.

"Maybe. This is the start of a new chapter in my life. I'm going to do the best I can to redeem myself & set a good example for others. That's better than being a megalomaniac that everyone despises" said Mr Wentworth.

"Lights out" said the warden.

"Time to hit the hay" said Mr Wentworth as he & the other inmates got into their beds. Soon they all fell asleep. 2 weeks later Koda returned home & was playing tag with Cali.

"Catch me if you can Cali" said Koda as Cali chuckled while chasing Koda. After a few minutes of running around they collapsed on the grass from exhaustion.

"That was tiring. I've never felt so drained of energy before" said Koda as Cali purred & kissed him. The mailman then appeared with an oversized package.

"Are you Koda Shepherd?" asked the mailman.

"I sure am. Why do you ask?" asked Koda as Cali & himself stood up.

"I have a package for you" said the mailman.

"Wow it's huge. Thank you" said Koda as the mailman gave him the package before continuing on his mail delivery route.

"I wonder what this is & who sent it" said Koda as Cali meowed. Koda proceeded to open the package & was pleasantly surprised at what it contained.

"No way" said Koda as he took a comic out of the package.

"It's the comic I made with George & Harold. Maybe they sent me this. Check the shipping details Cali" said Koda as Cali checked the box. It was from George & Harold just as Koda had suspected.

"What a thoughtful gift. George & Harold are the best comic artists ever" said Koda as Cali purred while looking at all the comics with Koda.

"Let's get these inside" said Koda as Cali & himself packed the comics back in the box. Koda then placed a device on it causing it to float.

"Sweet. I knew my Anti-Grav-O-Matic would work" said Koda as Cali purred. They took the comics to Koda's room where they were placed on a shelf.

"Perfect. Now I can read about Captain Underpants' adventures when I'm not busy with other things like missions & spending time with you" said Koda as he yawned.

"Looks like that game of tag made me tired. Want to take a nap Cali?" asked Koda.

Cali nodded her head yes.

"OK. Let's get some rest" said Koda As Cali & himself lay down snuggling beside each other as they dozed off. They were unaware that George & Harold were there watching them. Their parents had allowed them to visit Adventure Bay for the weekend to surprise Koda.

"Koda wasn't joking about having a cat for a girlfriend" said George.

"They're so cute together" said Harold.

"Let's wait until they wake up. We don't want to annoy them by disturbing their slumber" said George.

"Good idea. What can we do to pass the time?" asked Harold as they suddenly saw Captain Underpants fly over the Lookout letting out his signature battle cry.

"How did Captain Underpants know we came here?" asked George.

"Here we go again" said Harold as George & himself ran off trying to catch up to Captain Underpants while Cali & Koda slept beside each other happily.

 **THE END**


End file.
